Saving Tess
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: What if when Lex stabbed Tess she didn't die but instead was rescued by someone that she had never even noticed before
1. Chapter 1 Tess's Not Dead?

**Saving Tess**

**I was really sad when Lex killed Tess at during the last episode of Smallville well and the fact that she never found Love so bang the idea for a great fan fiction was born**

Her eyes open slowly as she looks around noticing she is laying on a bed in a room that she doesnt recognize. She suddenly remembers the incident with Lex at Luthorcorp she lifts her shirt looking for the stab wound on her stomach but amazingly its gone. Suddenly she hears a voice coming from the doorway

"so I see your feeling better."

She looks up to see a young man in his early 20's with short dark brown hair wearing a black polo shirt jeans and black Cowboy boots he smiles at her. "Who are you" she ask curiously "Oh come on Ms. Mercer you don't remember me" she thinks for a minute until she realizes who he is. "Ryan Lawson you have been head of security for the last few years." "That's right"

"What am I doing here and why am I not dead I was sure that stab wound killed me."

"Well after Lex stabbed you he called me in to dispose of you so I picked you up loaded you in my truck and brought you to my house here in Smallville. I set you down on the bed and used a special gift I have to heal that stab wound on your stomach."

" Why would you save me" she says curiosity again peaking in her voice.

"Well in the last 5 or 6 years I have protected the Luthor's you became my favorite."

He grins and blushes slightly.

"Well thank you for saving me and considering our current situation just call me Tess."

" Ok Tess are you hungry?"

"Starving who would have figured having a near death experience could make you so hungry."

" Lets go get something to eat then" he smiles and leads her out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

**Well I hope yall enjoyed this first chapter more coming soon **

**so please review and be looking for more chapters soon**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	2. Chapter 2 Wake Up Call

**Chapter 2 Wake Up Call**

**Hey wasup ya'll for anybody that has been patiently waiting for my next chapter here it is enjoy **

Ryan is sound asleep on the couch when he wakes up to the smell of food he gets up and looks over into the kitchen where Tess is already dressed and preparing breakfast. She smiles at him "you sleep good"

"Well as good as you can when your sleeping on a very small couch" She looks over at him a look of guilt across her face.

"Well I'm sorry if you want you can have your bed back and I can sleep on the couch."

"It's alright I was just joking the couch really ain't that bad." He smiles "so the powerful CEO Tess Mercer is making breakfast." She hands him a plate of food and a cup of coffee they both go and sit down at the kitchen table

"You sound surprised."

He smiles "well I guess I'm just so used to bringing you stuff from the kitchen at the mansion I guess I never really entertained the idea that you knew how to cook."

"Well I wasn't always Luthor Corp CEO I mean you did work for Lex for a whole two or three years before I came along."

He winces slightly "yeah don't remind me"

"Why did you come to work for Lex anyway."

"Well after high school I wanted to go straight to work and avoid going to school and as you know well the only job that doesn't need any kind of extra school is working at the fertilizer factory here in Smallville."

"And let's just say that I didn't want to work shoveling crap for the rest of my life. Long story short I ran into Lex at the Talon and he offered to put me through school to work on his security team said I had potential. I thought this was great I was so happy to work for Lex."

But after a while I noticed a change his friendship with Clark became strained and he started to act different a lot more cold and uncaring."

" Well why didn't you quit then" she asks curiosity peaking in her voice.

"Well I was ready to quite until he started dating Lana and invited her to stay with him at the mansion I didn't want him trying to hurt her so I decided to stick around a little while longer."

" So you never did quite did you?"

" No I never did cause after Lex died in the arctic you came along and so I decided to stay."

Suddenly he looks up at the clock and notices what time it is.

"Dang I need to get ready for work"

He gets up and heads off to the bathroom about 30 minutes later he steps into the kitchen wearing a black western suite jacket black dress shirt jeans and his black cowboy boots. She smiles "you never have liked to wear a full suite have you."

"No not really can't stand to wear a tie plus the jeans and cowboy boots are just a way to set me apart from the rest of Lex's men."

"Well I had better get to work and try to avoid punching you brother in the teeth."

She grins

"So as long as you stay here you will be safe as far as Lex knows you are six feet under in a Kansas corn field."

"Ok I'll stay here try not to kill Lex I still want my chance"

he smiles and walks out the door towards his truck.

**So what did y'all think anybody got any predictions on what's going to happen between Ryan and Tess next chapter Ryan heads back to work will Lex find out about Tess or can Ryan keep her hidden find out more next chapter**

**P.S. Don't forget to Review **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	3. Chapter 3 Back To Work

**Hey y'all just want to say thanks to Mercy Frost my first reviewer and Dragon Ball X Avalon your reviews mean a lot to me so Thank you and thanks for following the story and now without any further wait the next chapter of Saving Tess**

Chapter 3 Back to work

Lex is sitting at his desk looking out over the Metropolis skyline when Ryan walks in.

"You wanted to see me sir"

"Yes I just wanted to make sure my sisters body has been taken care of."

" Yes sir I took it out to Johnson's field and buried it so no one will be locating it anytime time soon."

He smiles I knew there was a good reason I made you head of security keep up the good work.

"Yes sir" he fakes a smile and is about to walk out when Clark burst into the room an angry expression on his face.

"Lex I always knew you were evil but I never imagined that you were evil enough to kill your own sister" he says anger pulsing from his words.

"I'm sorry you'll have to forgive me my memory hasn't been so good lately who are you?"

"This is Clark Kent sir"Ryan says answering for Clark

"Well I take it from your tone that we weren't friends"

"Actually Lex we were until I found out how evil and manipulative you could be." He says still furious with Lex

"Well Mr. Kent I'm sorry that were sorry were not on good terms now. But as you can see I have things to do."

He grins slightly "Ryan would you escort Mr. Kent from the building."

"Yes sir come on Clark" he says as he gently nudges Clark toward the door.

Once they get outside Ryan walks Clark out of view of the security cameras.

" Look Clark I know your upset but you need to calm down" he says hints of sympathy in his voice.

"I know Ryan it's just that I can't stand Lex" he says frustration now showing in his words.

"You think I can stand it either as head of Lex's security team I have had a front row seat to a good bit of the evil schemes Lex has come up with.  
Every day when I clock in I feel like I'm punching the devil's time clock."

"And every night when I head home I feel like another piece of my soul is gone." He says a sad tone now in his words

I'm sorry Ryan I had no idea you felt this way he says sympathetically.

"It's alright Clark you didn't know look just meet me at the Talon at 4:00."

"Alright" he says and walks of towards his truck.

**So Ryan managed to cover for Tess Lex has temporarily lost a good bit of his memory and now Clark is involved what will happen when Ryan meets Clark at the Talon all these questions and more answered in the next chapter of Saving Tess **

**P.S. Don't forget to Review**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion

**Hey y'all again thanks for the constant reviews glad your liking the story so far had little extra time tonight so just for y'all another chapter of Saving Tess hope ya like it**

Chapter 4 Reunion

At 4:oo Clark meets Ryan at the parking lot of the Talon he hopes in Ryan's truck and they head off towards his house.

They get out of Ryan's truck and walk to the front door and open it. Ryan opens the door To find Tess on the couch reading she looks up from her spot and smiles.

"Clark what are you doing here" She says surpise in her voice

"Well Ryan told me about how he saved you after Lex had stabbed you and brought you here."

She gets up and hugs Clark and Ryan.

"So you didn't tell me that you and Clark knew each other" She says curiously.

"Well I went to Smallville High with Clark he was captain of the football team and I was captain of the baseball team.

"We weren't really good friends but we knew each other."

"Well that explains a bit" she smiles

"So how was work today?"

"Well Lex asked about what I had done with your "Body"."

"Well what did you tell him" she asks a nervous tone to her voice.

"I told him I took you out to Johnson's field and buried you. So I don't think he's going to be looking for you anytime soon. And even if he does I'll be ready for him"

He taps the pistol at his side that had been covered by his jacket.

She smiles

"So Clark what's it like at The Planet without your favorite boss?"

"Well its been alright I guess"

They trail off in conversation for a few hours.

**So Clark knows Tess is alive Tess also finds out Clark and Ryan knew each other in High School and I don't know about Y'all but I think that there's a little something going on between Ryan and Tess what will happen next ? I guess you will have to read on to find out please review and tell me what you think**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmares

**Hey y'all I know you have waited patiently to see what happens between Ryan and Tess so because y'all have been so nice and the fact that my last chapter was so short I got y'all a new chapter enjoy and Happy New Year**

Chapter 5 Nightmares

Later that night Ryan had just got back from driving Clark back to his truck and was getting ready for bed.

Tess had already went to bed.

He stands in front of the couch with nothing on but his jeans he was getting ready to lay down when hears Tess screaming.

"No get away from me don't touch me" Ryan rushes into the bedroom he stands next to her shaking her.

"Tess wake up it's alright your just dreaming"Eventually her eyes open she looks she looks over at Ryan tears in her eyes.

" Ryan what are you doing in here" she says hints of confusion in her voice.

" Well I was getting ready for bed when I heard you in here screaming"

" Thank you" she hugs him her tears falling on his bare chest.

" Can you please sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure" he says softly he starts to sit down in the chair beside the bed.

" Could you sleep up here on the bed with me."

"Ok" so he gets up from the chair and hops up on the bed beside Tess.

He puts his arm around her and she lays her head on his chest her tears starting to taper off now.

As he softly strokes her hair her eyes start to close and she begins to drift off to sleep again feeling safer than she ever had before.

**So Ryan hears Tess scream and rushes into to check on her to find out she was having a nightmare when he notices how upset she is he stays in the room with here and try's to comfort here are Tess and Ryan going to end up as more than friends what do you think will happen next find out in the next chapter of Saving Tess**

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	6. Chapter 6 Confession

**Hey what's up Y'all thanks for the constant Reviews from Mercy Frost and Dragon Ball X Avalon thanks for your constant support glad Y'all are enjoying the story also thanks to mgaundry for becoming the 3rd follower on my story and now the next chapter of Saving Tess**

Chapter 6 Confession

The next morning Tess wakes up she looks up and notices Ryan sleeping. She smiles touched by the fact that not only had he come to check on her last night but he had also tried to comfort her during one of her nightmares.

Suddenly his eyes open and he smiles

" I'm glad you finally got some sleep." She smiles back at him

" Yeah finally I want to thank you by the way."

"For what" he asks curiosity in his voice.

"Well for everything bringing me here after Lex stabbed me."

"Healing me hiding me here and protecting me."

He smiles

" Well I always have "Liked you" ever since you walked in the doors of the mansion after Lex's failed trip to the arctic."

She looks at him and blushes surprised at what he had just said.

" Why didn't you ever say anything" She ask slightly curious and worried

" Well I always thought it wouldn't be appropriate for me to mention anything like that I mean I was head of your security team".

" Well that and the fact I never thought I was good enough for you"

"What do you mean?"

Well I'm just a farm boy turned security guard and you are or were a powerful CEO".

" I didn't figure we really matched up so I stuck admiring you in secret."

She wraps her arms around his neck.

" Ryan you should have figured out by now that I don't care about money or status"

"When I was little girl I just wanted a man who would protect me comfort me and make me feel safe".

"Over the last few days I have noticed that you have done all those things for me and expected nothing in return".

She leans in and passionately kisses him on the lips.

After a few minutes Ryan breaks the kiss for air.

"So I'm dreaming right"

She smiles

"why would you say that?"

"Because the only time I'm ever kissing Tess Mercer is in my day dreams"

Her smile grows even wider.

" Well I can guarantee you're not dreaming."

" That's good that means this doesn't have to end."

He brings her in for another long kiss.

After a few minutes she looks over at the clock.

" Don't you have to go to work?"

" Not today I took the day off figured I'd take a break from punching the Devil's time clock."

He grins

"So come on go get a shower and get dressed I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" she asks curiosity growing in her voice.

" I can't tell you you'll just have to find out when we get there."

"Alright fine" she says slight disappointment in her voice.

She gets up and walks over towards the bathroom.

" You coming?"

" wait me shower with you?"

He says hints of confusion and surprise in his voice.

She grins slightly

" Well yeah its the best way to conserve water."

He smiles and follows her towards the bathroom

**Well Ryan finally told Tess how he feels about her and come to find out she feels the same way they share a kiss and are now a couple at least for now will they last or will Lex end up driving them apart find out in the next chapter of Saving Tess **

**Please don't forget to Review **

**Bonus Question: Do you think Ryan and Tess make a good couple? why or why not **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	7. Chapter 7 Tess's Surprise

**Hey wasup everybody glad Y'all are still enjoying Saving Tess and thanks to Mercy Frost who not only reviewed but also answered my Bonus Question as a reward for both yours and Dragon Ball X Avalon's continued support I am letting you both Choose between either your own OC in Saving Tess or a One shot of your favorite Smallville couple so thanks for the support and now enjoy the next Chapter of Saving Tess**

Chapter 7 Tess's Surprise

After an hour Tess and Ryan are dressed and ready to go Tess looks at Ryan dressed in his signature Black polo shirt Black cowboy boots and jeans with a black baseball cap.

Tess smiles " So do you always wear black"

"Well Everyone has always told me that I kinda have a bit of a Johnny Cash side to me."

She laughs

"Oh I almost forgot before we go I have a little something for you."

He walks into the living room for a few minutes and comes back with a box. He hands it to her she opens it up and pulls out a brunette wig looking slightly confused.

" I don't think Lex will be looking for you but I want you to wear this when you go out so that Lex or his men wont be able to recognize you."

She puts the wig on " I look stupid don't I"

Ryan puts his arms around her and smiles.

" You still look just as beautiful wig or not and besides I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if Lex found out where you were and something happened to you." His face now serious.

She smiles reassuringly and pulls him closer "alright I'll wear the wig if it makes you feel."

He smiles and brings her in for a passionate kiss. " Thank you now we had better get out of here I still got your surprise waiting for you."

So they takes their arms down and walk out to Ryan's truck.

Pretty soon they pull up in Clark's driveway Ryan gets out and walks over and helps Tess get out. They walk up to the front door with Ryan looking around them to make sure that Lex or his men didn't follow them.

They get to the door and Clark answers it. "Oh hey guys come on in"

So they walk inside and walk into the living room where they see Chloe, Pete, a young guy in his mid 30's with a nice suite on and a young woman in her mid 20s with long brunette hair.

They walk into the living room " So Tess new look your trying out" Chloe says with a grin pointing towards her wig. "Oh this" Tess says as she slips off the wig " This is so Lex or his men won't recognize me."

" Because as you can tell my red hair is a dead give away."

" So Ryan the guy in the suite is Oliver Queen my ex and the girl with brunette hair is Lois Lane Clark's long-term fiancée."

" And I'm sure since you went to school with Clark that you already know Chloe and Pete."

He shakes Oliver and Lois and Pete's hand and then walks over and hugs Chloe. " It's good to see you Ryan" Chloe says with a smile."

" It's good to see you to Chloe I havent seen you since came to the mansion a few months ago to see Tess."

" And I haven't seen Pete since junior year of high school when you were on the baseball team with me"

" So Ryan did you set up this little reunion with all my friends just for me?" Tess asks hugging close to him

" Well yeah I know for the last couple of days you have been stuck in the house all day and I was sure your friends were worried about you so I set this up so they this up so they could see you and they would know your ok."

" Well I really appreciate it" she says turning to kiss him.

" So Mercy I take it that you and Ryan are more than just friends huh." Oliver says a grin on his face.

" Now Oliver you're not my brother or anything like that and your sure not my boyfriend anymore so why would you care who I date?" she says slightly irritated by Oliver's attitude

" Well I my not be your brother or you boyfriend but I am your friend and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

" Oliver Ryan's not like that he is good to me he protect me he looks after me comforts me and he even snuck me out of Lex's office the day I got stabbed and brought me to his house and healed me when he didn't have to" She says now stepping forward in her new boyfriend's defense.

" Oh that does bring up an interesting question how did you heal Tess because that stab wound must have been pretty deep." Lois ask curiously

He walks over to the couch and sits down with Tess up close to him. " Well I know I can trust Chloe Pete and Clark so I'll go ahead and tell you."

" Back when the last meteor shower hit in 05 me and my friend Travis were driving to the highschool for graduation."

" We were driving along in my truck when suddenly this green meteor rock slammed into the windshield."

" I swerved and my truck ended up rolling into a ditch I got knocked out on impact. " When I came to I was laying in a ditch with meteor rocks all around me."

" I got up and looked over at my friend Travis who was laying in front of me a few feet away so I ran over to check on him."

" I check his pulse and couldn't find one so I started doing chest compressions. " After a few minutes this bright white light started coming from my hands."

" A few minutes later Travis jumped up fully healed like nothing had happened." " Best I can figure I got my healing powers from lying in that ditch with those meteor rocks."

" Well I'm really surprised considering most of the meteor infected people I have ran across over the years were crazy and evil." Pete says as nicely as he can so he doesn't offend Chloe

Ryan smiles " Well I have always seen my powers as a gift I can use to help people like my friend Travis or Tess the other day."

" Well I think it's good you're using your using your powers to help people." Chloe says smiling

" Man I don't know about you guys but all this talk about superheros and saving the world has made me pretty hungry."

"What do you guys say we head into the kitchen and get some lunch" Pete says rubbing his stomach

" Sounds good to me come on Tess let's go get something to eat" Ryan says getting up and walking with Tess towards the kitchen followed by everyone else.

**So Tess's big surprise was that Ryan got everyone together for a little Reunion to show Tess's friends she wasn't dead we also learned that Ryan had gotten his healing powers during the last meteor shower**

**Bonus Question : Tess took up for Ryan when Oliver was harassing him what do you think this says about their relationship**

**P.S- Mercy and Dragon Ball you can leave you choice of the two rewards listed above in your comment or in a P.M to me if you chose the O.C option please leave a name and brief description of your character**

**Thanks**

**Clark Luthor 322 **


	8. Chapter 8 The Proposal

**Hey wasup Y'all I'm glad yall enjoyed the last story and again thanks for all the support Mercy Frost and DragonBall X Avalon because of Y'all Saving Tess just broke the 100 view mark and now without anymore delay another chapter of Saving Tess enjoy**

Chapter 8 The Proposal

**3 Months Later**

Tess and Ryan are still living together in Ryan's house while she hides from Lex and as a result they have grown closer than ever.

Ryan is still working for Lex but because of his love for Tess he is growing more irritated than ever with Lex.

He wants to quite but he knows he can't because he has to stay in Lex's inner circle to protect Tess.

It's a cold early winter night in Smallville snow is falling everywhere Tess and Ryan are sitting in the living room watching Tess's favorite movie The Notebook when there's a knock at the door.

Ryan quickly shuts off the movie and instructs Tess to lay down on the ground. He draws his revolver from his side and walks over to the door.

He opens the door slowly to see a young woman in her late 20' s with long black hair wearing a white Dress shirt dark jeans black cowgirl boots and a black wool jacket covered in snow.

She throws up her hands " Whoa is that anyway to greet a friend " she says as Ryan lowers the revolver.

" Sorry I've been a little on edge lately come on in and get outta that snow." He smiles and moves out-of-the-way so she can walk inside.

" It's ok Tess you can get up now." Tess gets up and looks as Ryan hugs the girl

" So Ryan who is she?"

" Wait she isn't an ex girlfriend is she" Tess says hints of worry and curiosity in her voice.

The girl just laughs and Ryan starts to cough.

" Whoa Whoa Whoa she isn't an ex girlfriend" Ryan says now regaining his voice.

" Regina this is my Girlfreind Tess Mercer" he says as he walks over and puts his arm around her.

" Tess this is Regina Reynolds she's my old friend Travis's older sister she was 1 grade higher than me and Travis I was good friends with her we hung out until she ran off to Nebraska to go to college"

" Oh" Tess says relieved that she isn't dealing with one of Ryan's Ex's.

" So Regina what are you doing back in Smallville after all these years." she asks curiosity in her voice.

" Well unfortunately my brother Travis died recently in an accident that was not so accidental over at the fertilizer plant

Ryan stops dead in his tracks and falls to the floor in kneels down beside him her arms around him trying to comfort him.

" I know I hate it just as much as you do but the good news is I just made FBI Special Agent a few months ago so the FBI is letting me launch an investigation into his death."

" But I'll need your's and Tess's help to catch Lex Luthor and the other people involved."

" Ok I understand why you would need Ryan's help he is Lex's head of security and is part of Lex's inner circle now but why do you need me?" Tess asks curiously

" Well Tess when you ran Luthor Corp you were pretty close with Lex so I think you could help us predict Lex's next move."

" So are you both in or not? "

Ryan stands up again " I'm in I wanna help you can that bastard so he can get locked up in the State Penn where he belongs." Travis says anger now flowing from his every word

" Good Tess what about you?"

Tess nods " If Ryan is in then I am to" Tess says as she holds Ryan's hand tight in support.

" Great you both need to meet me at 12:00 at Carson's lake "

And with that she walks out leaving Ryan and Tess standing there.

Tess turns and puts her arms around Ryan.

" Sorry about your friend I'm sure he was a great guy."

" He really was he was good friend I wish you could have met him to" Ryan says as he pulls Tess closer to him.

" Are you going to be ok?" She's says concern in her voice

" Yeah I'll be ok" he kisses her for a few minutes before breaking the kiss.

" Thanks for being here for me."

" Hey that's what you do for the people you love your there for them no matter what." She smiles and hugs him close

" I love you to Tess."

So they stand there in each others comforting embrace working through the horrible news they had just received.

**So I did I fool anybody with the Chapter Title show of hands how many of Y'all thought Ryan was gonna propose to Tess? By the way just wanted to say that the character Regina Reynolds is a special O.C created for Mercy Frost who has been a Loyal Reader from the beginning Mercy thanks for the support and I hope you like what I did with Regina big things coming over the next few chapters you don't want to miss I'll update soon**

**Till Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	9. Chapter 9 The Meeting

**Hey glad Y'all Liked the last chapter I see I had some of you fooled with the chapter title I'm actually really glad I was sure If I would be able to fool anyone and thanks to all of you out there that are reading Saving Tess because of Y'all Saving Tess has 150 views so thanks and now I'll stop talking and let Y'all enjoy the next chapter of Saving Tess**

Chapter 9 The Meeting

The next day Ryan and Tess are sitting on the tailgate of Ryan's truck looking across Carson's lake.

They sit there holding each other close enjoying the peace and quiet of the lake when Tess finally speaks up.

"You know if there wasn't a horribly sad reason we are here now this would be very romantic. " She says smiling and moving closer to Ryan.

"Why do you think Regina wanted us to meet her here specifically? " She says curiosity in her voice

"Well when Regina, Travis and I were younger we used to come down here and play in the lake we even camped out down here in the summer time and on the weekends. "

He says a touch of sadness in his voice as he recalls fun childhood memories with his now dead friend.

"Oh I'm sorry" She says now regretting her question.

Ryan motions for her to move closer and sit on his lap.

He puts his arms around her and holds her close.

"You couldn't have known that Tess so don't feel bad there still good memories I'll never forget Travis or our fun times her at the lake. " He smiles at her and she turns and lightly kisses him.

Suddenly theirs a sound of gravel crunching they turn to see a newer black Cadillac pulling up.

Ryan takes one hand off Tess and uses it to pop off the safety strap on his holster then places it on his revolver.

The Cadillac stops and the see Regina get out followed by an older man in his early 50's with reddish grey hair and a black suit with a beard.

Ryan fastens the safety strap back on his holster.

"Were not interrupting anything are we? " She says smiling as she looks over at Tess on Ryan's lap

"Good to see that you still have horrible timing." Ryan laughs

"So guys this is my partner Special Agent Gary Andrews." She says pointing towards the older man.

Gary walks over and shakes Ryan and Tess's hand.

"Ok before we start I just wanted to say Tess that is a great disguise I hardly even recognized you. " She says pointing at the brunette wig Tess is wearing.

They all laugh for a minute.

" Now here's the deal Ryan we need you to get close to Lex and somehow get a confession from him or a paper trail linking him in some way to Travis's murder. "

" That's why Gary here is going to be working with you as one of Lex's security guards starting tomorrow He will be watching your back in addition to helping get evidence on Lex "

"What about me?" Tess asks curiously

"Right Tess you will be working with me as a consultant helping me track Lex's every move. "

" So everyone knows there assignments right? "

Tess and Ryan both nod.

"Great Ryan you and Tess meet us at the old Smallville feed store at 7:00 AM and we will go from there."

So Gary and Regina get back in their car and leave Tess and Ryan sitting there.

**So Tess and Ryan just found out they will be working in separate teams together do you think Tess and Regina will get along or will they both end up in a fight over Ryan and what will happen when Ryan brings Gary in for his first day on the job find out more in the next chapter of Saving Tess**

**P.S- Please check out my other story Your Not Alone Anymore a collection of 2 Clark and Tess One-Shots **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	10. Chapter 10 Operation Incriminate Lex

**Hey Y'all just wanted to take a minute to thank all my loyal readers who have kept up with Saving Tess because of Y'all Saving Tess is up to 190 views so thanks again and now the next chapter of Saving Tess enjoy**

Chapter 10 Operation Incriminate Lex

The next morning Tess and Ryan do exactly as instructed and drive over to the old Smallville feed store.

They pull in the parking lot of the feed and seed right at 7:00.

Ryan helps Tess out of the truck like always.

" Why thank you sir" she says using her best fake southern belle accent.

" Anytime Mam" Ryan says playing along with he best southern gentleman accent.

They walk up to the front door and Ryan gets ready to knock on the door until the door opens and they are pulled inside.

Ryan looks over to see Gary standing there " Whoa Gary you almost gave me and Tess a case of whiplash" he says dusting of his black leather jacket with his hands.

" Sorry just a precaution don't need anyone knowing whats going on in here" Tess and Ryan look around the feed store noticing about 10 or 11 men and women working on different equipment scattered everywhere.

Suddenly Regina walks up " Glad you guys could make it.

" She says smiling

"Now this"

She points around the room

" Is the nerve center of our whole operation"

"Ryan this" she hands him a small black ear piece.

" Is a communicator so that you can communicate with Tess and I throughout the day and we can communicate with you."

" So now that everyone knows the game plan you and Gary had better get going before Lex gets suspicious."

" I'll see you later Love you."

" I love you to be safe."

" I will I think its Gary you need to worry about." He says laughing

She manages a nervous laugh as Gary and Ryan walk out the door.

Regina smiles reassuringly " They will be fine now come on let me give you the full tour."

**So now that everyone knows the Game Plan Operation Incriminate Lex begins will Gary and Ryan be able to maintain their cover or will Lex find out and can Ryan's friend Regina and his girlfriend Tess work together and still get along guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	11. Chapter 11 First Day On The Job

**Hey Y'all I know I say this alot but thank you so much for following Saving Tess and Reviewing because of Y'all Saving Tess just passed the 200 view mark with 206 views I never thought when I uploaded Saving Tess I would have this many people interested in it so thank you Y'all have no idea what this means to me sorry now I'm just babbling so here you go the next chapter of Saving Tess Y'all enjoy **

Chapter 11 First Day On The Job

**2 Hours Later**

Ryan and Gary pull into the parking lot of Luthor Corp Plaza.

They get out head inside and check in at the front desk.

They walk over and get on the elevator.

Eventually they get off the elevator and start walking towards Lex's office for the day when they run into 2 guys about Ryan's one with an average build and long blonde hair and the other with a heavy atheletic build and black flat top both wearing black suites.

"Wasup bossman who's the old guy?" The blonde haired guy says cockiness evident in his words.

"Well Tyler this is Gary Andrews he is a new hire he is going to be working with me on security detail for Mr. Luthor."

"Oh come on boss this old guy could even secure a locked door with the key in his pocket." The other guy says using the same cocky tone that Travis had used.

"Well Phil if your so sure he's harmless then why don't you throw a punch and see if he can stop you" Ryan says confident that Gary won't be beat.

"Fine boss but you'll have to explain to the boss why his new hire ended up in the hospital on his first day" He says before charging at Gary.

As he charges towards Gary he just front kicks Phil in the face knocking him to the floor

"Now Phil if I could make a suggestion I would say that you to should get out of here before you put your careers and your lives at further risk." Lex says having just walked out of his office and seen the fight between his security team.

So Tyler helps his friend off the floor and they walk off down the hall being very careful not to get close to Gary.

" So you must be Gary Andrews my newest employee" Lex smiles and shakes Gary's hand

" So I've read your file I'm very impressed Ex Secrete Service what happened with that." He says curiously

"Well lets just say the Secret Service didn't agree with the way I dealt with certain situations." Gary says a mysterious tone in his voice

"Well that won't be a problem here at Luthor Corp we see that as a job skill needed for our security staff"

" Now let's head towards my office so we can talk about yours and Ryan's next assignment" He says pointing the way to his office down the hall.

**So one Gary's first day of work he took out 2 other security guards and managed to get himself on Lex's good side right away What will happen next will we ever get to hear about what's going on at the Feed Store with Regina and Tess I guess You'll just have to keep reading to find out **

**Bonus Question: What do you think the big assignment is that Lex is talking about?**

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322 **


	12. Chapter 12 Stories From The Past

Hey Y'all I know your all anxious to find out Lex's big assignment but I thought for this chapter we would take a minute to see what Regina and Tess are up to back at the Feed Store so enjoy this chapter of Saving Tess and I promise Y'all will find out Lex's big assignment for Ryan and Gary soon

Chapter 12 Stories from the Past

Regina and Tess are sitting waiting for an update from Ryan supposed to come in around 12:00

They sit talking about highschool life people they have dated when eventually Tess starts to Regina about what Ryan was like in highschool.

"So did you and Ryan ever date in highschool?" She asks curiously

"Well technically we did for about a month but it didn't work out"

"Really what happened" Tess ask extremely curious now

"Well Ryan decided we needed to break up before we got to serious because he didn't want to lose me and Travis if things ever went bad between us we were like family to him."

"He even stayed with us until his graduation after his parents died in a car wreck his sophomore year." She says a sad tone in her voice remembering back to the day they got the news Ryan's parents died.

"He and Travis were basically brothers and I didn't want to mess things up for him or Travis so I agreed we should breakup."

"Well do you still have feelings for him" Tess ask nervous of what her anser might be.

"No those feelings went away a long time ago besides I can see how happy you make him when you to are around each other ever since his parents died he has walked around a little broken."

"No matter how much support or friendship Travis or I gave him it always seemed like there was a piece of him missing there was a spark in his eyes when his parents were alive after they died that spark went away."

"I didn't see it again until I showed up on yours and Ryan's doorstep a few days ago so I'm happy for you two you dont have to worry about me coming between you." She says smiling

"Oh well thanks that means alot I'm just glad we can be friends instead of enemy's" She smiles

"So what about you and Gary" She says curiosity back in her voice

"What about me and Gary"

"Are you guys Um together"

"What me and Gary Oh God know Gary is a good friend and a great partner but he's twice my age."

"Why do you ask"

"Oh no reason just curious that's all" Tess says smiling while trying to change the subject

So this chapter we find out a little about Ryan's past did Y'all expect that Regina and Ryan dated at one time Oh and like I said earlier Y'all will find out about Ryan and Gary's big assignment soon so don't worry

Bonus Question: Do you believe Regina about her and Gary not being together?

Until Next Time

Clark Luthor 322


	13. Chapter 13 The Assingment

**Hey Y'all Saving Tess is about to hit 300 views and I just wanted to thank Y'all for all the support I have really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad so many of you are enjoying reading it so thank you for following liking and reviewing and now another chapter of Saving Tess**

Chapter 14 Heart to Heart

Later that night Tess and Ryan are sitting on the couch in the living room.

Tess huddled up next to each other watching the fire in the fireplace in the corner of the room.

"So what did you and Regina talk about today?"Ryan says smiling at Tess

"Well we talked alot about you"She says scooting closer to him

"What about me" He says as curiously

"Well she talked about how you and her dated in high school"

"Well in my defense I didn't tell you about that because we only dated for a month" He says defensivley

"I know and I'm not mad that you didn't tell me" She says as she puts her hands in his a smiles at him.

"Your not" He says a surprised tone in his voice

"No especially not after she told me about how you broke up so that you wouldn't hurt her or her brother later on."

"Yeah after my parents died in a car wreck when I was 15 I kind of closed off everyone around me I had dated her before they died after they died things were never same she she tried to show me comfort and support told me how much she loved me."

"But it never seemed to make a difference to me I was still cold and heartless towards her and everyone else so after a little while I decided that we needed to breakup so I didn't hurt her or Travis anymore than I already had." He says sadly recalling the sad moment from his past

"But now that I have you I dont feel so closed off anymore that little part of me that died with my parents came back the day that you told me you loved me." He smiles and pulls her close to him

"You know I feel the same way I think that you are probably the only guy I have ever dated that hasn't treated me like crap either physically or emotionally."

"Your always here for me you even hid me from my psychotic brother and your always so protective of me putting yourself in the line of fire to protect me." She says smiling tears in her eyes.

"Well its like you told me once those are just some of the things you do for the people you love" He smiles back at her and brings her in for a long passionate kiss

**So I hope Y'all arent to upset with me for taking some time away from the warehouse or the fact that Ryan is getting closer to the truth about Clark I just thought this Chapter would go well with the Chapter that involved Regina and Tess's conversation about Ryan but dont worry more about the warehouse and Ryan getting closer to Clark's secrete coming up soon**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	14. Chapter 14 Heart to Heart

**Hey Y'all Saving Tess is about to hit 300 views and I just wanted to thank Y'all for all the support I have really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad so many of you are enjoying reading it so thank you for following liking and reviewing and now another chapter of Saving Tess**

Chapter 14 Heart to Heart

Later that night Tess and Ryan are sitting on the couch in the living room.

Huddled up next to each other watching the fire in the fireplace in the corner of the room.

"So what did you and Regina talk about today?"Ryan says smiling at Tess

"Well we talked alot about you."She says scooting closer to him

"What about me?" He says as curiously

"Well she talked about how you and her dated in high school."

"Well in my defense I didn't tell you about that because we only dated for a month." He says defensivley

"I know and I'm not mad that you didn't tell me" She says as she puts her hands in his a smiles at him.

"Your not" He says a surprised tone in his voice.

"No especially not after she told me about how you broke up so that you wouldn't hurt her or her brother later on."

"Yeah after my parents died in a car wreck when I was 15 I kind of closed off everyone around me I had dated her before they died after they died things were never same she she tried to show me comfort and support told me how much she loved me."

"But it never seemed to make a difference to me I was still cold and heartless towards her and everyone else so after a little while I decided that we needed to breakup so I didn't hurt her or Travis anymore than I already had." He says sadly recalling the horrible moment from his past

"But now that I have you I dont feel so closed off anymore that little part of me that died with my parents came back the day that you told me you loved me." He smiles and pulls her closer to him

"You know I feel the same way I think that you are probably the only guy I have ever dated that hasn't treated me like crap either physically or emotionally."

"Your always here for me you even hid me from my psychotic brother and your always so protective of me putting yourself in the line of fire to protect me." She says smiling tears in her eyes.

"Well its like you told me once those are just some of the things you do for the people you love." He smiles back at her and brings her in for a long passionate kiss

**So I hope Y'all arent to upset with me for taking some time away from the warehouse or the fact that Ryan is getting closer to the truth about Clark I just thought this Chapter would go well with the Chapter that involved Regina and Tess's conversation about Ryan but dont worry more about the warehouse and Ryan getting closer to Clark's secrete coming up soon**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	15. Chapter 15 Clarks Secret

Hey Y'all sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while I had a temporary case of Writers block those of you that have written Fics as long as this one can understand that I'm sure and now without any further wait another Chapter of Saving Tess

Chapter 15 Clark's Secret

**2 Month Later**

The investigation has gone on for 2 months now The good news Ryan and Tess are close to getting evidence on Lex.

The bad news Ryan is also coming close to finding out Clark's Secret.

Tess is running out of ways to throw Ryan off his trail so she calls Clark to Ryan's house one day to talk while he's out visiting his cousin.

"So Ryan is how close to finding out my secret?"

"He's really close lately Lex has moved Ryan inside the warehouse for guard duty Gary is still guarding the outside though because Lex hasn't developed that kind of trust with him yet."

"Well how has Ryan been acting lately?" He asks curiously

"Well he hasn't been acting different" She says with certainty

" I think we should consider letting him in on your secret"

"Are you sure Tess?"

"Yeah he's a good guy he told us about his power that day at the farm a few months ago and trusted us with his secret."

"Plus he has worked with Lex again for almost a year and hasn't ever even thought about telling Lex where I am " She smiles

"Well that's good enough for me" Clark smiles back

Tess walks over and hugs Clark

Suddenly Ryan walks in and sees Clark hugging Tess

"What the Hell!" Ryan says anger flowing from his every word

"Ryan it's not what you think."

"Well I'm not sure what to think right now"

"I need to get out of here for a while" He says as he turns and walks towards the door.

"Ryan wait can't we talk about this?" She says tears starting to fall

"Not now Tess just not now."

He slams the door behind him and heads for his truck.

"What am I going to do Clark I don't want to lose Ryan I love him to much." She says tears running down her face

"Don't force the situation Tess I've done that before and its never worked out."

"Just wait he will be back soon and you can talk to him then after he's cooled down."

"I hope he comes back Clark I really do" She says sitting down on a chair in the living room and burying her face in her hands tears still flowing.

**So that was dramatic Ryan comes home to find Tess hugging Clark so he gets mad and storms off leaving Tess in tears will Ryan and Tess makeup will Clark show up anymore in this story and will the investigation into Lex ever be over guess Y'all will just have to wait to find out.**

**Bonus Question Was Ryan justified in walking out on Tess or was that just cruel and heartless?**

**Until Next Time  
**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	16. Chapter 16 Advice From a Friend

**Hey Y'all glad everyone is still liking the story after hearing your feedback I take it everyone is upset with Ryan and is ready to see what happens next so here you go another Chapter of Saving Tess enjoy**

Chapter 16 Advice from a Friend

Ryan walks into the Talon still very upset at what he had just seen.

He sits down in a chair in the corner of the room and buries his face in his hands.

"Ryan you Ok?"

He looks and notices Chloe standing in front of him a look of concern on her face.

"Not really not now anyway" He says a mix of frustration and anger in his voice.

She sits down across from him.

"So what happened?" She asks curiosity and concern in her voice.

"I walked in and Tess and Clark were hugging"

"So I got mad and yelled at Tess and Clark and then stormed out before she could talk to me." He says rubbing his head to make his now present headache go away."

"So they were just hugging?"

"Yeah just hugging as far as I could tell."

"Well then why are you so upset" She says a comforting tone in her voice.

"Well I know that Tess used to have feelings for Clark and I'm just worried that maybe those feelings have resurfaced again."

"I don't think you have to worry I have seen the way Tess looks at you there's always this feeling of a deep love like you're the only guy in the room." She smiles

"And as far as Clark is concerned the only girl he is interested in is Lois Lane and I seriously doubt that is ever going to change." She says a reassuring tone in her voice.

"But I imagine she is hurting really badly right now I know I would be."

"You need to go talk to her" She says putting her hand on his shoulder for support.

"I know" He says realizing what he had done to Tess.

He gets up

"Thanks Chloe." He smiles

"Hey anything for a freind and former reader of the Torch." She smiles

Ryan runs out to his truck to go fix his mistake before it's to late.

**So Ryan was worried that Tess was going to leave him for Clark but after a few reassuring words from Chloe he realizes that Tess truly loves him So what will happen when Ryan goes to Tess and apologizes guess you will just have to wait to find out**

**Bonus Question- Do you think Tess should forgive Ryan for what he did?**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	17. Chapter 17 Apology

**Hey Y'all glad everyone liked the last chapter also I was old by Mercy Frost that used the name Travis instead of Ryan in the last sentence of the last chapter it has since been changed to Ryan sorry about for the confusion everybody and now enjoy another chapter of Saving Tess**

Chapter 17 Apology

Ryan walks in to find Tess sitting on the couch in the living room watching the fire in the fireplace.

The radio in the corner playing softly as he enters the room.

He sits down on the couch beside Tess the song on the radio now becoming clearer playing low and soft.

**Find me here speak to me**

**_I want to feel you I need to hear you_**

**_you are the light that's leading me_**

**_to the place where I find peace_**

"I'm so sorry for what I said earlier it was wrong what I did and the way I acted." He says a sad and remorseful tone in his voice.

_**You are the strength that keeps me walking**_

_**You are the hope that keeps me trusting**_

_**You are the light to my soul**_

_**Your my purpose my everything**_

"You really hurt me with what you did earlier I tried to explain and you wouldn't let me." She says lightly sobbing

He pulls her close to him.

**_You calm the storms and give me rest_**

**_You hold me in your hands_**

**_You won't let me fall_**

**_You steal my heart and take my breath away_**

"I know and I'm really sorry I realize now that you love me more than anything."

"You would never do anything to hurt me." He says in a soft tone as he strokes her hair.

**_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_**

**_Would you tell me how can it get any better than this?_**

**_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_**

"Can you forgive me Tess for everything I have done?"

"I love you Ryan so of course I will forgive you" She smiles

She leans in and kisses him.

_**Cause your all I want**_

_**Your all I need**_

_**Your everything everything**_

**So after a long conversation Tess forgives Ryan and now their relationship is back on track so now that Tess and Ryan's is all fixed will they finally be able to catch Lex guess you'll just have to wait till next time to find out**

**P.S- In case anyone was wondering the song on the radio was Everything by LifeHouse be sure to check it out it's a really great song**

**Till ****_Next Time _**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	18. Chapter 18 Evidence

Hey Y'all glad you enjoyed the last chapter the last chapter has been my favorite to write because it was the first time I have included a song in anything I have written so far and I think it turned out really well and apparently Y'all did to so now I'll shut up and let you enjoy another chapter of Saving Tess.

Chapter 18 Evidence

3 Weeks Later

It's been 3 weeks since Tess and Ryan's big fight and things are going alot smoother now.

Clark finally let Ryan in on his secret which he took pretty well and even thanked Clark for trusting him with something that big.

Tess, Regina, Gary and Ryan are still working on trying to convict Lex of Travis's murder and are hopefully getting close to finally getting some evidence against him.

Ryan and Gary were doing their usual security shift at the warehouse.

Ryan inside the warehouse.

Gary outside the warehouse because he hadn't developed that kind of trust with Lex just yet.

Ryan is walking around upstairs when suddenly he comes across Lex's office.

He had seen it and tried to get in before but the door was always locked.

But he decided to try it once again hoping that maybe this time it would be unlocked.

He turned the door knob and to his surprise it actually opened this time.

He walked in and quickly closed the door.

He turns on a lamp at Lex's desk and starts looking around in and on Lex's desk for anything they could bust him with.

He opens one of the drawers and finds a folder labeled project Maximus.

He opens it up to find papers detailing experiments to create new kinds of bullets made of Kryptonite to kill Clark with.

He finds papers on all the employees that worked on the project Travis.

He also finds a DVD he puts it in Lex's computer and watches it.

It turns out to be a 20 minute video of Lex interrogating Travis about an item related to the project that he claims Travis stole from the Smallville plant.

Travis keeps telling him he is innocent until Lex finally gets tired of arguing with him and shoots him.

Feeling pretty good that he can use this to bust Lex and not put Clark in the crossfire he pockets the DVD and shreds the file containing the info about Clark.

As he is walking out he taps his ear piece.

"Tess you there"

"Yeah I'm here what's up"

I just found something we can use to take Lex down I'm going to go get Gary we will be their soon as we can"

"Great we will be waiting"

He walks out the side door of the warehouse and finds Gary.

"Gary let's go I got the evidence we need to bust Lex"

"Great I'm right behind you"

So they jump in Ryan's truck and speed of towards the Feed store evidence in hand.

Or should I say in jacket.

So Gary and Ryan finally have the evidence needed to finally convict Lex but what will happen when they get to the Feed store guess Y'all will just have to wait to find out.

P.S- I guess Gary or Ryan aren't getting employee of the month now.

Until Next Time

Clark Luthor 322


	19. Chapter 19 Tess's Gone

**Hey Y'all I just want to thank everyone for the constant reviews and views it means a lot and I'm serious when I say that so thank you to everyone that has been hooked on Saving Tess and now the next chapter of Saving Tess**

Chapter 19 Tess's Gone

They pull in the driveway of the Feed store they notice the front door is hanging wide open.

They walk in and find all the other agents dead and Regina and Tess gone.

They look around until they find a digital recorder on one of the desk with a note that say play me stuck to it.

So Ryan picks it up and presses play.

"Hey Ryan Gary did you guys really think that you could get one over on me?" Lex says an almost happy tone in his voice.

"I have eyes everywhere It's too bad you had to go against me like this Ryan you were a good employee I was ready to let you and Gary share employee of the month." He says laughing maniacaly

"Oh and If you're looking for the lady Fed and my dear little sis they're at Luthor Corp plaza with me."

" But I'm ready to make you a deal Ryan you bring me the DVD and I might consider letting my sister live."

"Oh and you better hurry this offer expires in 20 minutes and if I don't have the DVD by then."

"I'll just have to finish what I started" he says a cold and cruel tone in his voice.

The message ends Ryan and Gary look at each other for a minute before running out to Ryan's truck.

**So sorry about the short chapter you know Ryan has the worst luck he has just made up with Tess just a few weeks ago and now Lex has found her and is holding her hostage until he gets his DVD I'd hate to be Ryan right now the clock is ticking and he needs to hurry**

**Bonus Question When Ryan finally faces off with Lex do you think he will kill him?**

**Bonus Question 2 - When you got to Lex would you kill him or spare his life and let the justice system take care of him?**

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	20. Chapter 20 Face Off

**Hey Y'all I felt so bad that I left Y'all hanging with such a short chapter that I decided to do 2 chapter uploads in one day as thanks to everyone so here is the next chapter and the big showdown between Ryan and Lex enjoy.**

Chapter 20 Face Off

Ryan and Gary pull up to the front door of Luthor Corp plaza tires screeching with 5 minutes to spare.

"They get out and run into the main lobby the receptionist is gone so they should have no problem getting to the girls.

"Gary we need to split up you stay downstairs and look for Regina while I go up to Lex's office and get Tess."

"Alright we meet back here in 20" He says before he runs off down the hallway.

Ryan takes the elevator up and finally reaches Lex's office he walks in to find Tess tied to a chair beside Lex's desk and Lex sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"Oh look sis its your boyfriend come to rescue you." He says an evil grin across his face

"So Ryan I'm thinking now would be a good time to hand over that DVD."

"Not until Tess is untied and standing beside me" Ryan says trying to keep the slight anger in his voice down.

"Well Ryan here's another idea we can try" He pulls a gun from his desk and points it at him.

"How about I kill you take the DVD and then kill my dear little sis just for fun"

"No don't hurt him please Lex I love him." She pleads tears in her eyes

Lex turns and slaps her across the face infuriating Ryan.

"Oh poor misguided Tess you're a Luthor your incapable of love a trait we managed to pick up from dear old Dad." He says his evil smirk once again appearing

"Now Ryan the DVD please." He says holding out his hand.

"No Ryan you can't give him the DVD."

"I have to Tess he will kill you if I don't" Ryan says a disappointed tone in his voice.

"That's right sis you should listen to Ryan he is making alot of sense right now." Lex says a big grin across his face.

He turns around and Ryan hits him across the head with his revolver knocking him to the floor.

He walks over and unties Tess.

She gets up and hugs him tightly and then gives him a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes Ryan breaks the kiss.

He walks over and picks up Lex off the ground who is amazingly still conscious.

He drags him by his collar over to the wall props him up against it and places the revolver on his forehead.

"I have wanted to do this for months." Ryan says anger flowing from his every word.

"You've been hanging around Clark and Chloe to long you won't pull that trigger."

He says spitting blood.

"Lex I was pretty messed up at times even before I was on your payroll."

"Just imagine what a few years of working for the Devil himself has made me like."

He says pulling the hammer back on his revolver.

"Wait Ryan for once Lex is right you're a good man now you can't kill him it will hurt you more than it will Lex possibly even destroy you on the inside." She says placing her hand on his shoulder.

He drops Lex to the floor puts the hammer back down on his gun and reholsters it.

He turns to Tess and wraps his arms around her.

"Thank you" He whispers softly in her ear.

He then turns back to Lex.

"Don't worry Lex the FBI will be here soon to keep you company."

He smiles.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah just one last thing."

She walks over and kicks Lex hard in the stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"Have a nice life Lex" She says sarcastically as she walks back over and joins Ryan.

They are walking out of the room when they hear Lex's voice from behind them.

"Ryan you've already got to much blood on your hands you'll never get the Redemption you want so badly." He says gasping from Tess's kick

"I might not but at least now I have someone to help me start to scrub the blood off." He smiles and pulls Tess close as they walk out the door together.

**So I hope this makes up for my last chapter that was so short so Ryan knocks Lex to the floor and was ready to kill him when Tess stopped him Oh and let's not forget Tess's payback kick and then the fact that Lex tried one last ditch effort to anger Ryan saying he would never get the redemption he wanted **

**What will happen next chapter did Gary find Regina and what other surprises are in store I guess you'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Bonus Question-Do you think that with Tess's help Ryan can be redeemed for all the time he spent working under Lex?**

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	21. Chapter 21 Case Closed

**Hey Y'all I'm everyone enjoyed the last chapter I just got my first guest review last chapter and was very happy for it so whoever is reading Saving Tess right now that sent the Review thank you it has since been approved and is now posted with everyone else's so thanks alot and I'm glad you enjoyed the payback kick figured Tess needed to get her shot in since she stopped Ryan from killing him well now I'm just jawing so enjoy another chapter of Saving Tess thanks everyone**

Chapter 21 Case Closed

Ryan and Tess have just made it down to the lobby.

Filing past a bunch of FBI task force guys on their way down.

As their walking they notice Regina and Gary standing in the middle of the lobby kissing.

"Busted" Ryan says grinning at his friend.

"I thought you said he was to old for you." Tess says curiously

"Well Um..." Regina struggles to find something to say.

"Hey its alright Regina Tess and I are just messing with you."

Ryan says a smile across his face.

"But Gary had better treat you right or I'm coming after him."

Ryan says jokingly tapping the holster at his side.

"Well lets hope it doesn't come to that." Regina says smiling

"So here's the DVD you need to convict Lex of Travis's murder."

Ryan says pulling the DVD from his jacket pocket and handing it to Regina.

"Thank you both of you for your help without you working as a temporary field agent."

"Not to mention Tess working with me as a consultant I don't think we could have caught Lex."

She says smiling and hugging them both.

"Well I'm glad we could help with this case."

"Now if you will excuse us Tess and I have some business to take care of." He says smiling

They say their goodbyes and then they start to walk out to Ryan's truck.

As their walking Tess looks at Ryan concern on her face.

"That DVD didn't have anything about Clark did it?"

"Of course not I did find one file with some Clark related stuff on it."

"But that has since been shredded" He says giving her a reassuring smile.

"So what is this business we have to take care of?" Tess ask curiously

"Don't worry you will find out soon." Ryan says smiling and putting his arm around her.

**So as it turns out their was something going on between Gary and Regina so Dragonball X Avalon that means you were right way to predict the future so what is Ryan and Tess's business they have to take care of guess Y'all will just have to wait to find out**

**Bonus Question- What do you think Ryan and Tess's business is?**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	22. Chapter 22 I Love You Tess Mercer

**Hey Y'all so I know everyone is excited to find out that burning question what is the business that Ryan and Tess have to take care of your about to find out now in this newest chapter of Saving Tess enjoy everybody**

Chapter 21 I Love you Tess Mercer

**3 Hours later**

They pull up on the bank over looking the lake.

As they step out of Ryan's truck and into the cool winter night air.

Tess starts to shiver so Ryan takes of his black wool jacket and wraps it around her.

They walk over to the other side of the truck looking out over the lake.

The only light coming from the moon and stars around them.

"So this place seem familiar to you?" Ryan says a smile on his face

"Yeah it's Carson's Lake." She smiles

"But what are we doing here?" She asks curiosity evident in her voice

"Well Tess ever since I saved you and brought you back to live with me all those months ago."

"You have always been there for me."

You showed me that it wasn't the time I spent for Lex that defines me."

"But how I makeup for that time I spent working for him."

He smiles

"Youv'e always been their in my corner taking up for me defending me."

"Helping me stay on the right path."

"There was a part of me that disapeered after my parents died."

"But since you came into my life that part of me has returned stronger than ever."

"I feel like a whole person again."

He smiles reaches over and takes a small black box out of the pocket of his jacket and opens it.

"I love you Tess Mercer will you marry me and become a part of my life forever?"

"Yes Ryan without any doubt I will marry you" She says smiling tears running down her face.

Ryan places the ring on her finger and wipes the tears from her eyes.

He then brings her in for a long passionate kiss.

The moon and stars shining down on them and a small winter breeze blowing through the trees.

S**o Ryan finally proposes to Tess and she accepts and In case Y'all are wondering this isn't the end I have a bonus chapter in the works for Y'all so be looking for this**

**Bonus Question- Do you think that Ryan and Tess will have a good life together as husband and wife?**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	23. Chapter 23 The Perfect Life

**Wasup Y'all I'm sorry to say that we have finally reached the last chapter of Saving Tess I'm glad that everyone has loved reading this story as much as I have loved writing it It means so much that everyone has embraced Saving Tess so much and now I'll shut up and let Ya'll enjoy the final chapter of Saving Tess**

Chapter 23 The Perfect Life

**12 Years Later**

Ryan walks in the front door and places his gun and badge in the drawer of a nearby table.

He was so happy that after he and Tess busted Lex that Regina was able to pull some strings and get him a job as a detective with the Smallville PD.

He now is in charge of a unit that tracks down and rehabilitates meteor infected residents.

They also investigate crimes involving meteor infected people.

In addition to his police work he also works side by side with Tess at Watch Tower.

Suddenly his wife of 12 years runs up and throws his arms around him and kisses him.

"You know that was a good day" He says pointing to their wedding picture.

Showing Ryan and Tess in the middle with Gary and Clark beside Ryan and Chloe and Regina beside Tess.

"It really was" She says smiling laying her head on Ryan's chest.

"So how are the kids today?" Ryan says curiously

"Well Carly is fine."

"But Logan decided to sneak the 4 wheeler keys of the key board in the kitchen and go joyriding."

"He ended up driving it into Mr. Wilson's cattle fence."

He smiles

"That does sound like something he would do."

"So how did Mr. Wilson react?"

"Well he was glad Logan wasn't hurt said boys will be boys."

"He said that Logan could help him rebuild the fence this weekend."

"Well I'm glad has been a good neighbor since we moved in 11 years ago and has been like a grandpa to Logan and Carly."

His 10-year-old son Logan walks in the room with his buzz cut dark brown hair and personality he was like Ryan in every way except that he has Tess's green eyes.

"So son what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well it accelerated faster than I thought it would" He says a slight grin on his face.

"Son you need to wipe that grin of your face."

"What if your little sister was riding on the 4 wheeler with you fell off and got hurt very bad how would you feel then." He says a serious tone in his voice

"I'm sorry Mom and Dad I guess I just wasn't thinking." He says remorsefully as he goes over and hugs Ryan and Tess.

"Its Ok honey just don't ever do anything that dangerous ever again." She says in a soft compassionate tone.

Yes Mam" He nods

"Now go tell your sister that your Dad is home."

So he goes to the top of the stairs and yells down the hallway.

"Carly dads home."

Pretty soon a 5-year-old girl with curly reddish brown hair comes running down the stairs and jumps into Ryan's arms.

If Logan was like Ryan then Carly was just like Tess her hair her green eyes and her personality.

"So what did you do today?" He asks smiling at his daughter

"I helped Mommy with the chores."

"That's great honey I'm glad you're helping Mommy around the house."

"Oh and I drew this for you."

She hands him a paper drawing with a bunch of stick figures standing in front of the Smallville water tower.

"So who are these people in your drawing?" He asks curiously

"Well its you, Mommy, Uncle Oliver, Aunt Chloe, Uncle A.C and Auntie Zantana getting ready to save the world."

"This is great honey why don't you go get Logan to help you hang this on the fridge?" He smiles

"Ok"

She runs into the kitchen.

Ryan and Tess walk over and look into the kitchen.

Logan is lifting up Carly so she can put her drawing on the fridge.

Ryan turns to Tess.

"We have the perfect life don't we?" He says smiling

"Yes we do" She leans in and kisses him.

**So sadly that was the last chapter of Saving Tess Ryan and Tess have now been married 12 years Ryan is a Detective Tess is a stay at home mom and they both work side by side with Clark and Chloe at Watch Tower So I hoped Y'all enjoyed Saving Tess and thanks for all the support**

**Bonus Question - Do you think Saving Tess was good enough to be made into a TV movie or an episode of Smallville?**

**Bonus Question 2 - I was thinking of Doing a sequel Fic of Logan's High School years with Oliver and Chloe's daughter and Lois and Clark's son what do you think?**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


End file.
